Wayne Carpendale
Wayne Howard Carpendale (* 23. März 1977 in Frechen) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler und Moderator südafrikanischer Abstammung und der Sohn des Schlagersängers Howard Carpendale. Leben Wayne Carpendale war von 1992 bis 1995 Schüler des Internats Stowe in Buckingham/England, das er mit der englischen Hochschulreife abschloss. Dort kam er das erste Mal mit der Schauspielerei in Berührung, als er im Schulmusical Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat mitwirkte. Nach dem Abitur studierte Carpendale zunächst Betriebswirtschaftslehre in Münster. Dieses Studium brach er jedoch nach dem Vordiplom ab und wandte sich der Schauspielerei zu. 1999 nahm Carpendale Schauspielunterricht am Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute in New York. Nach einer dreijährigen Beziehung mit Yvonne Catterfeld ist Carpendale seit November 2007 mit der Moderatorin Annemarie Carpendale liiert. Im Dezember 2011 gaben die beiden ihre Verlobung bekannt. Am 28. September 2013 heirateten beide auf der Insel Ibiza. Karriere Bekannt wurde Wayne Carpendale durch die Soap Unter uns, wo er von Februar 2000 bis Oktober 2001 die Rolle des Maximilian Pfitzer übernahm. Außerdem war er in der Krankenhaus-Serie Alphateam – Die Lebensretter im OP sowie in verschiedenen Fernsehproduktionen, wie Die Kristallprinzessin zu sehen. 2003 spielte er in Old Surehand bei den Karl-May-Spielen Bad Segeberg mit. Von November 2005 bis Mai 2007 spielte er mit Unterbrüchen in der ARD-Serie Sturm der Liebe die Rolle des Lars Hoffmann. Im Frühjahr 2007 kehrte er nochmal für 60 Folgen an das Filmset von Sturm der Liebe zurück und starb den Serientod. Ende 2007 kehrte er bis April 2008 als Marc Kohlweyer, den Zwillingsbruder seiner verstorbenen Rollenfigur zurück. 2006 hat Wayne Carpendale bei Unser Charly die Rolle des Dirk Scheerer gespielt. Während der Sommerpause von Unser Charly übernahm er die männliche Hauptrolle in der Rosamunde-Pilcher-Verfilmung Die Liebe ihres Lebens, für die er im Sommer 2006 in England unter der Regie von Michael Steinke vor der Kamera stand. Von Januar 2009 bis Mai 2013 stellte er die Titelfigur Dr. Jan Bergmann in der Serie Der Landarzt dar. Ansonsten spielt er hauptsächlich Gastrollen in anderen Fernsehserien. Im Sommer 2013 und 2014 trat er erneut im Rahmen der Karl-May-Spiele in Bad Segeberg auf und verkörperte diesmal die Hauptrolle des Old Shatterhand. Let’s Dance Anfang 2006 wagte sich Wayne Carpendale auf das Tanzparkett der RTL-Show Let's Dance. Zur Seite stand ihm hierbei die schwedische Profitänzerin Isabel Edvardsson. Im Finale traten sie gegen Wolke Hegenbarth und ihren Tanzpartner Oliver Seefeldt an, wo Carpendale und Edvardsson nach vier Tänzen als Sieger der ersten Staffel von Let's Dance hervorgingen. Moderation Von Oktober bis Dezember 2006 moderierte er mit Mirjam Weichselbraun zusammen die achtteilige Samstagabendshow Dancing on Ice bei RTL. Seit Juli 2014 moderiert er die Neuauflage der Show Deal or No Deal und seit Dezember 2014 die Neuauflage von Nur die Liebe zählt; beide Formate werden auf Sat.1 ausgestrahlt. Außerdem moderiert er auch die Neuauflage von Rette die Million! unter dem Titel Keep Your Money. Seit dem 11. September 2015 moderiert er die Show Superkids – Die größten kleinen Talente der Welt. Seit dem Jahr 2016 moderiert er mit seiner Frau zusammen die Sendung Ran an den Mann. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 2000–2001: Unter uns (Soap, ca. 412 Folgen) * 2002: Die Kristallprinzessin (Fernsehfilm) * 2002: Hochwürden wird Papa (Fernsehfilm) * 2003: Rosamunde Pilcher – Paradies der Träume * 2005: Hallo Robbie! (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x07) * 2005, 2013: SOKO 5113 (Fernsehserie, Folgen 29x07, 38x21) * 2006: Die Rosenheim-Cops – Wellness bis zum Ende * 2006: Rosamunde Pilcher – Die Liebe ihres Lebens * 2005–2007: Unser Charly (Fernsehserie, Folge 38 Folgen) * 2006–2008: Sturm der Liebe (Soap, ca. 145 Folgen) * 2006, 2012: Küstenwache (Fernsehserie, Folge 10x05) * 2007: girl friends – Freundschaft mit Herz (Fernsehserie, Folge 7x03) * 2007: Im Tal der wilden Rosen – Ritt ins Glück * 2009–2013: Der Landarzt (Fernsehserie, 73 Folgen) * 2010: Das Traumschiff – Panama * 2010: Das Traumhotel – Chiang Mai * 2010: Notruf Hafenkante (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x01) * 2011: In aller Freundschaft (Fernsehserie, Folge 14x16) * 2012: Küstenwache (Folge 15x25) * 2012: Lebe dein Leben (Fernsehfilm) * 2012, 2014: SOKO Stuttgart (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x07, 5x23) * 2012: ProSiebens 1001 Nacht – Der verflixte Flaschengeist * 2013, 2015: Lerchenberg (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x02, 2x01) * 2013–2015: Mord in bester Gesellschaft (Fernsehreihe, 4 Teile) * 2014: SOKO Köln (Fernsehserie, Folge 11x01) * 2014: Die Garmisch-Cops (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x07) * 2014: Der Staatsanwalt (Fernsehserie, Folge 9x06) * 2014: Kreuzfahrt ins Glück – Hochzeitsreise nach Dubai * 2014: Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei (Fernsehserie, Folge 35x07) * 2015: Der Alte (Fernsehserie, Folge 43x01) * 2015–2016: Heldt (Fernsehserie, 6 Folgen) * 2018: Cecelia Ahern: Ein Moment fürs Leben Fernsehauftritte * 2006: Let’s Dance – Teilnehmer * 2006: Dancing on Ice – Moderator * 2014–2015: Deal or No Deal – Moderator * 2014: Die perfekte Minute – Teilnehmer * 2014: Nur die Liebe zählt – Moderator * seit 2015: Superkids – Die größten kleinen Talente der Welt – Moderator * seit 2015: Keep your Money – Moderator * seit 2016: Ran an den Mann – Moderator * 2017: Duell der Stars – Die Sat.1 Promiarena – Teilnehmer * 2017: Superpets – Die talentiertesten Tiere der Welt – Moderator Theater * 2003: Karl-May-Spiele Bad Segeberg; Rolle: Old Surehand * 2013–2014: Karl-May-Spiele Bad Segeberg; Rolle: Old Shatterhand Soziales Engagement * seit 2004 ist Carpendale Pate der Aktion Mahlzeit * seit 2007 ist Carpendale Botschafter des Deutschen Kinderpreises vom Rundfunkbeauftragten der Evangelischen Kirche Deutschlands und World Vision Deutschland. * seit 2018 engagiert sich Carpendale für die McDonald’s Kinderhilfe Stiftung und ist gemeinsam mit seiner Frau Annemarie Schirmherr für das Ronald McDonald Haus München-Großhadern